


Because your with me now

by Etha_nol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A prince and his knight, Angst, Forgiveness, Implied Character Death, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, One-Shot, Past Lives, light/ open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etha_nol/pseuds/Etha_nol
Summary: “if you die, i won’t forgive you.”“i’m sorry, tooru.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Because your with me now

**Author's Note:**

> don’t take this seriously i didn’t really try with this

“as your Prince, i command you to live.”

”your grace- i can’t possibly be sure to follow an order like that-“

“if you don’t live, i will never forgive you”

”but- i’m sorry, your grace. Life is not something you can force. Please forgive me.”

“ i- i can’t allow that. You must follow this order!”

”im sorry, tooru.”

”i won’t forgive you.”

* * *

Oikawa woke up in a cold sweat. He was in obvious distress. he didn’t know why. “well, that was a weird dream-“ His sleepy muttered were cut off by the sound of banging on his door.

”hurry up! idiotkawa! you don’t wanna be late for volleyball again, do you?!” a voice of his childhood best friend turned crush knocking at his door.

”in a minute! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied as he jumped out of his futon.

he practically flew into his uniform before sliding open the shoji door to his room. “see! i didn’t take that long, no need to fuss!”

”whatever, let’s get going already.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he trudged through the hall ways and out the front doors, oikawa trailing not too far after him.

”nee- iwachan!” Cooed oikawa, “i had the weirdest dream last night! i was a prince and you were my knight!”

”tch, as if i’d ever serve you.”

”mean iwa-chan! It was kinda sad though, you died. You think it was a past life or something???”

”nahhh, it was just all the sugar you eat from milk bread going to your head.”

”don’t diss milk bread like that!”

”how much you think i care?”

”whatever! because i’m so gracious-“ Oikawas pace matched iwaizumi, their steps were in sync, like the two were one. 

like the two were a prince and their loyal knight.

“-i forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hshshhs just an idea i had, idk if it’s sad or not or if it hits any feels- i wrote this in like 5 minutes so likkkkkk its really not that good


End file.
